


Can Love Be Enough?

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Surpise!, Angst, Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, I actualy wrote plot!, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The_Lark unknowingly prompted/had a request and guess what I'm incorporating it...</p>
<p>There is also bath tub sex and possibly angsty plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Love Be Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I said I was gonna post Monday but apparently I'm a day ahead of myself.
> 
> Anyways, this is actually the second to last part. The last part will be an epilogue of sorts. 
> 
> I think I kinda wrote Dom Belle...I'm pretty sure it's awful but whatever I tired.
> 
> Also enjoy the light porn because once it's over...so much angsty plot (I KNOW RIGHT WE HAVE PLOT).
> 
> *takes deep breath* Oh boy here goes nothing!...
> 
> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

They had been playing this game for almost two months now. Pretending everything was completely normal. Milah spending her days, and most of her nights out of the house. Belle doing the cleaning, and shopping, and cooking. But now she was sometimes joined by Rum in the kitchen, preparing their meals together, and often eating with just the two of them. Rum suspected that Milah was tiring of her little game much sooner then she had expected to give in. And Rum was going to take advantage of that as long as he could.

Rum even spent nights with Belle. Sleeping by her side, or reading together before falling asleep. Sometimes Belle would rub Rum's bad leg or he would massage her back or feet. They even took baths together in the Jacuzzi tub some evenings. They were falling into a homely routine and Rum hadn't been happier in a long time. 

"Belle the baths ready." Rum called out from the master bathroom. It was the only bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tub in it; so on nights when they knew Milah was going to be staying with Killian they would take full advantage of her absence. 

Belle walked into the master bedroom, wearing a silk light blue bathrobe. When Rum turned around to meet her, Belle's hands went to the waist of the robe, undoing the loose silk belt and allowing the robe to fall open, exposing her glorious pale skin, and the dark thatch of curls covering her sex. Belle let the robe fall off her shoulders and pool onto the floor by her feet before slowly walking towards Rum.

"I will never get used to how beautiful you are my love." He said before bringing his hands to her bare waist and softly stroking against her skin. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then her other cheek as Belle's hands moved to the buttons of Rum's dress shirt. His suit jacket, waistcoat, and tie had previously been abandoned in order to prepare the bath, as well as the top two buttons of his dress shirt opened, exposing his tanned chest, and his sleeves rolled up showcasing his forearms. Gods he was sexy like that. But Belle still couldn't wait to get him undressed.

Belle pushed his dress shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands along his chest before she leaned down to swirl her tongue over the peak of his nipple. Rum groaned when Belle made little bites around the bud, while her hands ventured lower down, cupping his hardening cock through the fabric of his dress pants. Rum's hands shot up to Belle's breasts, cupping their weight in his hands, gods she fit perfectly in his hands, like she was made for him.

"We're never going to make it to the tub at this rate." Belle whispered as she successfully removed Rum's belt with one hand while stroking him with the other.

"You're right." Rum chocked out, taking a step back from Belle so that he could remove his pants, and underwear. Belle bit her lip the moment she saw him, exposed and needy, it made her insides turn. 

Rum smiled shyly before Belle helped him into the Jacuzzi tub, mindful of his bad leg. Belle then stepped into the tub herself and carefully sat between Rum, bringing her back up against his chest. Rum took the opportunity to scoop up some water and run it against Belle's skin, her arms and her exposed neck, her hair being tied up in a bun. He placed a kiss to the back of her neck and stifled a moan when Belle leaned back into the kiss, causing Rum's engorged cock to become further wedged between his stomach and Belles lower back.

"You are very hard did you know that?" Belle asked playfully and Rum had to grit his teeth through his response.

"Yes I am well aware."

"We can't have sex every time we try to take a bath together." Belle raised her eyebrow in a light hearted scolding manner.

"The last time we had sex in the tub was at least a week ago. And in my defence if you hadn't had your greedy little hands all over my cock moments ago I wouldn't be in quite this state." Rum chided playfully. 

"My hands are not greedy!" Belle said in mock hurt.

"Oh yes they are luv, you can't keep them off my cock." Rum said, a hungry look growing within his rich brown eyes. 

Belle felt an immediate tug in her stomach and a buzzing ache between her legs. She turned her head to look back at Rum, her red lower lip captured between a white tooth.

"But you like it don't you? You like my hands wrapped around your cock." Belle said as she turned her body and reached into the warm water; her right hand encompassing his rigid cock, her hand to small to take his girth. Rum's breath hitched at her firm grip, just sitting there, holding him tightly at the base of his cock, the warm water all around their skin. "You like my greedy hands, pulling at you." Belle began to experimentally tug at his soft flesh, moving easily with the water surrounding them. "Answer me." Belle whispered into Rums ear as she began twisting her hand around the length of his shaft.

"Yes! I love it when you touch my cock!"

"Now who's the greedy one." Belle said sinfully, enjoying the shift in power dynamics as she brought her thumb up to the weeping tip, Rum's dickhead already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

"I am!" Rum howled as Belle's thumb swept over his slit.

"Are you close sweetheart?" Belle asked, even though she could tell by Rum's shaking shoulders, and achingly stiff cock that he was fighting off the impending orgasm. 

"I am." He practically wept as Belle picked up her pace, jerking him off in the bathtub. 

Just when Rum began thrusting his hips up to meet Belle's thrusts she grabbed him firmly at the base of his cock, his balls tightening up and his entire body pulsing.

"Shit, shit, please."

"Greedy boys don't get to cum unless they beg for it." Belle said, trailing her tongue along the seam of Rum's ear as he struggled to remain composed, the orgasm denial ripping through his body.

"Please Belle. Let me cum. I'll make you cum for hours tonight. Just let me have this one! Fuck."

"You promise?"

"I do!"

"You may cum." Belle released her hold on Rum's cock and his seed spurted out, his cum mingling with the water as he moaned and caught his breath. Belle stroked his chest and arms through the orgasm, as his cock continued to empty itself, the orgasm one of the most powerful he had had in a while.

"Fuck." He cussed over and over again as his body, wrecked, and spent, adjusted to the adrenalin and blood being pumped through his system. "That was. When will you do that again?" Rum asked with a smirk.

"See you are the greedy one!" Belle responded with a playful kiss to Rum's nose.

"I'm not the one who made me agree to make you cum all night in exchange for one orgasm!" 

"Hey you offered!" Belle chastised playfully as Rum wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her. "But, I am going to hold you to that promise." Belle said between kisses.

"Should we start right now?" Rum asked his hand trailing to cup Belle's sex.

"I would love to. But you've made an awful mess of the water, and I suggest we take this elsewhere."

"I would be thrilled to lay you out on my bed and make love to you all night." Rum said sweetly before kissing Belle lovingly.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

***

A pair of thundering feet could be heard stomping around the upstairs hallway early that morning. Belle groaned at the sound, waking from her slumber; she wasn't as much of a morning person as Rum usually was, but apparently even he was disturbed by the noise. Milah was evidently running around the house opening drawers and slamming doors; neither Belle or Rum had the slightest idea what set her off this time. When all of a sudden Milah, still dressed in sweats and a white t-shirt burst through Belle's bedroom door, causing both Belle and Rum to wake fully and focus their attentions on the intruding wife.

"Belle wake the fuck up! We need tampons. Why aren't there any fucking tampons! What the hell do we even pay you for!" Milah yelled before rapidly storming out of the bedroom.

Rum laughed slightly before pulling Belle closer to him, hoping to persuade Belle into a little morning cuddle before starting their days.

"Stay a little longer Belle. You needn't worry about her." He said, as Belle wriggled out of his embrace.

"It's fine Rum. I know what it's like to unexpectedly need a tampon and not have any. I'll just run over to the Dark Star Pharmacy. In the meantime, you can make me breakfast. I'll have pancakes with--"

"Extra syrup. Of course my dear." He said knowingly before convincing Belle to give him a quick kiss before she ran about to get dressed and hurry over to the pharmacy. 

~~~

The bell above the pharmacy chimed as she entered the over illuminated store. Tom Clark smiled to her as her heels clicked against the white tiled floor and headed towards the feminine hygiene section. It was early, and so Belle was the only customer in the conveniently twenty-four hour pharmacy. 

Belle hadn't been to the pharmacy in a while. Last month she came in to get another round of birth control pills, extra cough medicine, the kind Milah liked, and a bottle of spearmint mouthwash. 

That's when it came to Belle, standing in front of shelves of tampons, a box of the active fit Milah preferred in her hands. Belle hadn't bought tampons in a little over two months. The purple box of tampons slipped from her grasp immediately and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Belle just stood there, staring at the tampons, until Mr. Clark made his way to her isle to see if everything was alright.

"Belle?" He asked, noticing her zoned out state. "Belle?" He reached down to the floor, picking up the tampons, relieved to see that nothing more breakable had fallen and that Belle wasn't hurt. "Belle? Can I help you with something?" He asked once more and Belle's head turned to Mr. Clark sharply, her pupils dilated.

"Pregnancy tests. Can you show me where--"

"Of, of course." Mr. Clark replied, before backing up a few feet and turning to the opposite side of the isle where a row of pregnancy tests were stacked neatly on the shelves. "Do you need some help Miss. French? With the uh, the tests."

Belle nodded, her hands shaking slightly.

"Well, these are a favourite." He said gesturing to a small pink box before continuing on his ramble. "Not that many women come in here for tests, not that it's a bad thing or anything, even if your not married, oh I didn't mean--um this one." He pointed to another box before explaining, "The results are the quickest, but this one has a better chance of early detection. How far along do you think you--"

"This one." Belle said, pointing to the box reading First Response that Mr. Clark identified as "early detection".

"It's best to get more then one Belle. So you can be one-hundred percent sure. They aren't always entirely accurate after all. But this brand is good, it's reliable."

"Right." Belle said, not really looking at Mr. Clark. "Is three enough. To be certain?"

"With this brand, three is plenty." Mr. Clark said, and when Belle still remained motionless he grabbed three of the small rectangular boxes for her. "Um, do you still need the tampons?" Mr. Clark asked rather indelicately. 

"Oh! Yes! We've run out at the house. Mrs. Gold hasn't noticed for a while." Belle said, hoping to quickly escape the spotlight. Mr. Clark went over to the tampons and picked up two boxes of the kind Belle had previously held in her hand, before returning behind the counter and scanning the items in the cash register. 

"That'll be thirty-two dollars and seventy-five cense." Mr. Clark stated before sneezing into his dirty rag.

"Um can you charge it to the Gold account." Belle said, avoiding eye contact with Mr. Clark. "Oh wait! Actually, can you put it on my debit card." Belle clarified and Mr. Clark nodded as she handed him the thin piece of plastic before putting in her pin number.

Mr. Clark put the items into two separate bags, the pregnancy tests in one and the tampons in another, before printing out the receipt and sticking it in the bag with the pregnancy tests.

"Good luck Belle." He said honestly, before Belle nodded and made her way out of the pharmacy and back to the Gold's residence.

~~~

The door was locked when Belle returned, inserting her key and turning before pushing the heavy wooden door open. She took off her shoes in the foyer, neatly put them and her jacket away in the front closet before looking in on the kitchen to find Rum over the oven dutifully flipping pancakes.

"Hey sweetheart. Back already!" He said happily as he poured another glob of mix into the pan.

"I'll be down in a minute, I just have to give these to Milah make sure she's alright." Belle said with a small smile, to which Rum nodded, admiring his sweet Belles kindness towards the woman he had grown to hate.

Belle climbed the stairs slowly, her mind racing, but not actually thinking, or processing the events going on. Instead of looking for Milah she ducked into the guest bathroom on the second floor, dropped the bags to floor, leant against the empty wall beside the toilet and slowly sank to the floor. There wasn't any possible way this could have happened. But then why was Belle so nervous. It had been at least two months. Two whole months and she hadn't even noticed because she was so unbelievably happy. Well that was soon likely to change. 

Belle opened up one of the boxes and dutifully read the instructions before heading to the toilet. Three tests. And she took them all. All that's left to do was wait. Five minutes before everything would change.

Belle didn't know how long she sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the tests. 

Positive. 

All three of them. 

After the first one she had cried, after the second it stopped, and briefly, after the third, she found herself smiling. Realising that it was real. That their baby, hers and Rum's, had been growing inside her for weeks. But then the tears came again, she couldn't be happy. Milah still hadn't signed the papers, and they were still playing her game, forgetting that all their happiness was just a charade. 

"What. The. Fuck." A snide voice from the doorway called. It was Milah, she had burst into the bathroom, no doubt looking for Belle and the tampons, and Belle hadn't even noticed. "You stupid whore! Get out!" Milah yelled. Picking up the two pregnancy tests that were resting on the counter and throwing them out of the bathroom and into the hall. "Get out of my house! You can't stay here anymore!" Milah yelled as she grabbed Belle by the arm, the final pregnancy test clutched safely within Belle's grip, and pulled her up and out into the hallway.

By this point the yelling had alerted Rum who had turned off the stove and struggled his way up the stairs to find out what was going on. His grip tightened on his cane when he saw Milah's arms gripping Belle roughly, no doubt leaving bruises on her delicate skin. 

"What the hell is this?" Rum questioned, setting up a defensive position in case Milah tired to hurt Belle any further, but instead Milah shoved the small women in Rum's direction. He dropped his cane, clanking to the floor as he caught Belle in his arms and she struggled to catch her footing. 

"She's pregnant! This was not part of the deal! Not at all!" Milah said as she paced back and forth in the narrow section of the hallway.

"She's what?" Rum said looking at Milah not Belle. "But how?" He looked down at Belle briefly before looking back up to Milah. "It's not possible, Milah we've been very--"

"I don't give a shit how careful you think you've been, you knocked her up!" Milah scolded, before pausing and allowing a low and wicked chuckle to emerge, ready to attack. "Unless it's not yours! Oh that would be rich. Little sweet Belle sleeping around on you!" Milah bullied, knowing it was a sore spot for Rum and stabbing right in the centre of it.

"Shut up Milah!" He said, his teeth gnarling as his grip on Belle tightened impulsively. 

"It's yours!" Belle pleaded, worried Rum would doubt himself enough to believe Milah's nasty comment. She brought her palms up to his chest, the test still clutched tightly in her right hand, looking up at him as she tried to calm everyone down. "Rum it is, don't believe her please. There's no one else. I promised you remember. Yours. Forever." Her words had worked, calming him down so that it was just Belle and Rum.

"But how Belle?" He whispered in disbelief. 

"It must have been that Sunday. At the cabin. That morning when...when Milah and Killian came in and caught us." Belle looked towards Milah. "I must have forgotten to take my pill that morning. That's almost a whole month of unprotected sex--"

"So you're pregnant?" Rum questioned, his tone lighter then previously before, and Belle handed him the positive test so that he could see it for himself.

"Oh gods." Milah interrupted.

"One pill. Just one." Belle began, her emotions increasing as she prepared for the onslaught, and to most likely be kicked out of the house.

"I never thought I'd be so happy that my wife and her lover had walked in on me cheating." Rum said a weak chuckle hidden behind the whispered comment.

"What?" Belle and Milah said in unison. Belle asking because she wasn't sure if she had understood, let alone heard what Rum said; whereas Milah who had both understood and heard him perfectly was in complete disbelief. 

"You mean, your happy about this?" Belle asked, her Australian lit cracking through her voice.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? A baby! I've always wanted--unless--You don't. It's...god...you don't want a baby--"

"No! It's not that! I want everything with you Rum." Belle said bringing her hands up to cup his face. "I wanted to get married, I wanted a family. I let myself dream it, I let myself get happy, and now it's all going to be taken away."

"No, don't say that. We can have this." Rum said encouragingly.

"No you fucking cant!" Milah interjected. "She's fired, I want her out of my house now!" 

"Well then, I'm going with her." Rum said confidently. "I'm tired of this little game Milah." Rum turned to Belle now, the test clutched within his hand, as he moved them towards her stomach, wanting so desperately to believe that his child was growing inside her. "It's you and me. And were having a baby." He said with a flabbergasted smile. 

"If we're happy about this then why am I still crying so much!" Belle said with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Because we're having a baby!" Rum said happily as he wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and lifted her off the ground slightly in a tight embrace.

"For fucks sake, I'm still not signing the divorce papers! You can't have your sweet little Belle Rum, that child is nothing more then a fucking bastard." Milah spat out, her last defence.

"What's the mater Milah, is our happiness eating away at you. It must be because you're so miserable. Killian not turning out to be what you thought? I heard he got a nice new piece of ass, a young blond?"

"Stop it Rum, she's going through enough already." Belle whispered, her good natured heart still defending Milah's suffering. 

"Fuck you Rum. I'm still not signing the papers; so you can't marry your precious little Belle."

"We've got love Milah. And love can be enough. This baby will be so loved. And frankly I don't give a damn if you ever sign the papers. We don't need them. I've already promised Belle forever, and that's what matters." Belle leaned into Rum's chest, feeling safe in his embrace. 

Everything was going to be okay. 

Love was all that mattered.

And their love could be enough. 


End file.
